


Sidetracked

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, You've been warned, and if he wants hobbit he's gonna get hobbit okay, and that means he's freaking magical okay, im just saying, injured bilbo, possible smut guys, smaug does what he wants, smaug is a freaking dragon, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where accidents happen and Smaug benefits from them. Or the one where dragons have bad habits and Bilbo benefits from them.





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rampantidiocy18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantidiocy18/gifts).



> Hey! I freaking love smaugbo and there sure as hell aint enough out there so here ya go. (And here YOU go <3)

Not for the first time since he'd embarked  on this infernal quest, Bilbo wondered what in all of Yavanna's great garden had he been thinking?!

Hobbits didn't fancy wandering far from their holes, they didn't go on adventures, and they most certainly weren't built for extended trips off to bloody who knows where! Already he had almost been squashed by trolls, fallen from various heights, taken by goblins, eaten by gollum, butchered by orcs, dropped by eagles, bitten by spiders, and captured by elves. He'd survived all that, just barely, so that he could now be toasted by a fire breathing dragon!? Bilbo didn't know how much more of this 'adventure' he could take.

What was the worst of all, what made his heart weary, was that he thought he'd at least made good friends with his company of ragtag dwarves. After all they had been through together, after all the times he'd managed to swallow down his fear and grab hold of his courage long enough to save his 'friends' lives, Bilbo thought they had accepted him as one of their own. He'd allowed himself to grow fond of the company. He'd let the dwarves in enough to trust them and would gladly give his life for any one of them, and he thought that they would do the same for their hobbit.

All of that had been shocked right out of his delusional head when Thorin had locked his cold, hardened blue eyes on Bilbo's and addressed him as burglar rather than his own name, by which the dwarf had called him only hours before. Bilbo had never felt more disregarded, nor as alone, than when Thorin's callous voice commanded that he go into the mountain and dare not return until he found the Arkenstone. 

The feeling of Thorin's work-worn hands as they'd steered him roughly by the shoulders to the dark entrance of Erebor haunted Bilbo as he shuffled his way down cool stone steps and closer to the mountainous heaps of gold lying strune about the lower halls. The deeper he went the more he wished he were anywhere else. It was cold in the mountain. Cold and stale and ominous.

"Oh, why did I leave home?" Bilbo muttered, hugging himself for some meager warmth and comfort.

Much to his misfortune just then, Bilbo's foot met with a slick pile of gold coins on the very next step and as they slid out from under him so did his balance, causing the poor hobbit to fall. Biblo didn't even have time to wave his arms in panic before he was crashing down a whole flight of unmerciful stairs. Unable to stop his tumbling descent Bilbo rolled right off the edge of the staircase and free fell to the cluttered treasure below.

Bilbo landed flat on his back and the impact knocked the breath right out of him. As if he were wound like a broken pocket watch, Bilbo only lay there, stunned, for a few moments that could have been forever before the small hobbit's whole body siezed up even as it tried to curl in on itself. Bilbo's lungs burned and he gasped desperately for air. A sharp pain in his right hip brought water to his eyes, blurring his already spotted vision, and a terrible throbbing overtook his wee head.

It all happened so fast the shock of being physically fine one minute to not so fine the next made Bilbo delirious. Everything hurt, every part of him feeling as if it had been snapped into pieces then squashed by trolls into jelly. It overwhelmed the poor hobbit and Bilbo honestly thought this pain would be what did him in. The sudden torrent of awful sensation wracking his travel worn figure was all encompassing, and the hobbit's whole body spasmed in rejection to it. The muscles in his arms and legs twitched madly, causing his limbs to jerk this way and that in a most undignified manner. Bilbo almost hoped it would just hurry up and kill him faster rather than go on for hours flopping about like a beached fish.

But he could never be so lucky.

After a most unpleasant time Bilbo finally regained his breath, the fuzzy colors in his eyes cleared, and his weakened figure stilled. His head still hurt and his body felt like one big bruise, but he managed to pull himself into a sitting position which gave him a burst of pride and gratefulness. At least he hadn't broken any bones... that he could feel.

"So optimistic, Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit muttered to himself as he attempted to, hopefully, stand.

When he moved to push himself upright the pain his hip screamed at him to sit his proper hobbit ass right back down that very instant. It was all he could do not to fall flat on his face as he lowered himself back down, the pain was so intense. 

Okay, so he could definitely feel at least one part of him, and that was a good thing, right?

Bilbo reached down to feel precisely where the terrible sensations came from and bit his lip when he felt an unwelcome wetness. So he was bleeding a little. Couldn't be too bad. Maybe a scratch, or a shallow cut or- Bilbo's breath caught as his fingers touched something hard and distinctly NOT a part of him.

"Oh, dear... Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh dear."

Praying that he was terribly wrong Bilbo chanced a peek at his lower waist and couldn't help but whimper pitifully at the most unfortunate sight that greeted him. Protruding from a thumb-sized hole in his jacket was the end of a slender jewel of some kind.

"Great, just perfect," Bilbo moaned, wiping furiously at his reddened eyes to keep them dry, "I got this far just to go and get myself stabbed!" 

Frustration and a looming sense of helpessness began to overwhelm the injured hobbit. He'd endured a considerable amount of damage in the time he'd been on this quest, but not once had he been punctured by anything. He vaguely recalled a gardening incident from his youth involving a ruined spice garden and a handheld shovel, but it wasn't near this level of urgency. Bilbo's side hurt like nothing else he could remember and he didn't know what to do.

But he knew who did, "Oin! Oin would know."

Stealing his nerves Bilbo pushed himself to his feet, one hand pressed gently to his side to keep his clothing from pulling on the jewel and doing him further harm. If he could just keep it together long enough to make it back up those stairs-

Oh, sweet Yavanna! What about Thorin?!

The thought stopped Bilbo dead in his tracks. Thorin had made himself quite clear about his regard for the hobbit's safety, especially when it interfered with the success of the quest. A lump formed in Bilbo's throat as the prickly feeling of goosebumps rose on his shoulders in the exact places where Thorin's large, brutish hands had gripped him so harshly before. 

He remembered what Thorin had whispered in his ear just before pushing him into the darkness of Erebor, "Bring me the Arkenstone burglar. Find it, or don't come out at all."

Bilbo beheld the hoard of unimaginable wealth before him and shuddered. He didn't know how deep the jewel was stuck inside of him or the extent of the internal damage, but one thing he did know for sure was that he couldn't leave without the Arkenstone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Smaug pov. Reviews are gold.


End file.
